Norma's Resolve
by starcatkitten
Summary: Norma was given a ring by her past love who is dead. She decides to go to the mainland but ends up getting in trouble. Two years have passed and she returned to the Legacy. She's not the same bubbly Norma everyone remembers. NXJ


I wonder why I keep loosing everyone important around me? I first lost my whole family in that massacre. Than I lost Master Sven. Now Grune. I wonder if I'll ever be able to be with anyone that I love in this life?

"Hey Norma! We're gonna leave you behind if you keep daydreaming!" C called out to me as I turned around with a wide smile on my face.

"Coming!" I yelled out as I looked at the group. Senny, Shirl, C, Teach, Red, and of course JJ. They all stood waiting for me. I turned back around to look at the view one more time before running up to my friends. "Charge!" I called out G-girl's favorite word.

We walked and battled a few monsters on the way. I enjoyed watching them. Shirl and C would fight over Senny constantly. Senny would try to break their fight while at the same time try to stay out of it. Red and JJ would always be picking on each other. Teach would always be the oldest and keeping everyone in line when things got a bit out of control though today he seems to let things slide.

We were near the shore and the main land could still be seen. The place that I had lived my whole life. Though now it seems like a lifetime ago that I've been there. The last place that I had seen Master.

"Ya alright there Bubbles? Ya seem a'lil down." I was surprised when Red suddenly asked me. Everyone's eyes seemed to be on me. The pressure was becoming too much.

"Never been better!" I reassured them with my smile. After all, Master always said to keep a smile on no matter what the situation was. I've learned a lot from him.

"You can always talk to us if there is anything wrong. We'll be glad to listen." Shirl said as she smiled kindly. Of course I would have to refuse.

"Geez. I know that already! You gotta let a girl keep a few secrets to herself though!" I said as my eyes brightened at the sight of Werits Beacon. "Ooh! Look! We're finally home! I can't wait to soak my poor aching body in a nice hot bath!" I declared. "Last one there is a Red!" I called out as I already sprinted out.

"Hey!" Red called out as he took offense to that though we would still be on good terms.

"No way am I being a stupid bandit." JJ said as he sprinted off, passing me in the process along with Red.

"You guys! This is foolish!" C called out as she began to run after us as well.

"No way am I losing!" Senny declared as he passed me now as well, with C just behind him.

"Children." Teach said as he passed me as well.

I had to laugh as they were all chasing each other. Though I stopped once I noticed a very familiar place on the main land. It was the very place that we first explored. Master's face flashed through my mind as well as our adventure.

"Norma?" I snapped back to reality when Shirl put her hand on my shoulder. I had stopped running and was gazing at the place. I smiled at her as I resumed walking.

"I'm fine Shirl. We better catch up or we'll end up being Red!" I said and she agreed so we both ran, at a slow pace.

"Yo what gives Bubbles? First ya wanna race and than ya end up bein' last!" Red said as I placed my hands on my knees to catch my breath.

"Well it wasn't very nice leaving Shirl behind all by herself!" I said as they all noticed that I was right. Shirl had been the only one in the group not accustomed to running and traveling.

"Sorry Shirly." Senny apologized to her as she forgave him and everyone.

"We should all rest up for tonight. If there are any more missions than I will inform you. Do not do anything rash and do not go too far on your own without my consent." Teach warned us as he looked specifically at Red though than his gaze shifted to me.

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked though I knew pretty well what Teach had meant.

"Never mind. Good night." Teach said as he walked off. Everyone else began to separate as well so I made my way towards the Inn. I rented the cheapest room, took a bath and went to sleep directly.

Morning came sooner than I expected. An eerie feeling grew in the pit of my stomach. I gathered my stuff and made my way outside. The town was pretty peaceful. I made my way west where the graveyard was.

"Hey Sven! We just came back from another adventure. I wonder how you're doing?" I talked to his grave. To this day I still can't really accept his death. I did have a crush on him, I actually even loved him.

"So the monkey is here!" I turned my head to see the old man, Zamaran there.

"I thought you left already?" I asked him even though I was glad to see him.

"Something pulled me back here. As if Sven was calling me." He admitted as we starred at the grave.

"I sometimes feel as if he's alive, right next to me." I said as I took out the small piece of Everlight in a bottle that hung around my neck.

"Well I only came here to deliver something that Sven would have wanted you to have." He said and I looked at him with curiosity. "I warned him of what an idiot he was but he insisted." I was getting quiet impatient as he searched himself for the item. "Ah, here it is." He said as he gave me a small box.

"What's in it?" I asked him as I took the box, careful not to drop it. It seemed so fragile to me.

"The first item that he found on his first adventure with you. He said that once you were old enough, he was going to give this to you properly. That fool never listened to a word that I said." He said as I fingered the box.

"Master." I whispered as I opened the box only to have tears threaten to fall down my cheeks. I cradled the box as I fell down on my knees. "You really were an idiot! Why couldn't you just wait a while longer until I found the Everlight?" I yelled out hopping he would answer me. For a faint moment I thought I could hear him apologizing but I knew that was impossible.

I spent the rest of the day wandering around town. I had placed the ring on my engagement finger, just where it would have belonged. It was gold with a ruby heart. I avoided any chance I could with anybody that I knew. C and Senny were training with Shirl keeping an eye on them. Teach had some stuff to do. Red was with his boys and JJ was out doing his thing. I was kind of grateful in being alone for a change.

Thunder filled my ears as lightning flashed. Rain began to fall and soon it was pouring on me. I felt everything stick to me but I didn't care. I ended up being at the plaza. I sat down near the fountain and looked up at the sky. My tears fell freely now. The rain concealed it so no one would notice even if I did cry now. I looked at the ring as I admired it from a distance.

"You idiot. I would have accepted your feelings if you had just told me." I whispered as I let my hand fall. I had to face the truth. He wasn't coming back now.

"Norma? Are you trying to catch a cold?" I looked up to see JJ with a big umbrella in his hand, big enough to fit at least four people. He was the last person I wanted to see now. It's bad enough I just got a ring from an old love when my current crush is standing in front of me and looking at me like I'm an idiot. "Norma? Did you hear me?"

"I just love the rain so much that I had to come and enjoy it!" I said with a big smile, despite the fact that my tears were still falling. "What about you JJ? I thought you'd be gathering some info or something." I just really wanted to change the topic, badly.

"I just came back. I was on my way towards the Inn when I spotted you. I thought you would have been there by now." He said as I had to laugh lightly.

"I was just about to head there!" I said as I stood up and beamed at him, the tears had finally stopped. "Let's go together JJ!" I said as I latched myself on his arm under the umbrella.

"You're wet and cold." He stated the obvious as I continued to drag him. We entered the Inn and JJ went to get a room. I overheard the conversation that there was no more rooms available.

"Eh? Is mine still available?" I asked him and he nodded. "There's no problem than. JJ can stay with me." I said as I smiled.

"There's no way I'm staying with you in the same room." JJ said as he turned his head to the side as he always did when embarrassed. So cute!

"Not to worry. There are two beds!" I said as I grabbed his arm. "I'll pay you tomorrow!" I said as I dragged JJ upstairs and opened my room. "I need to take a shower." I said as I took off my hair ornaments and the necklace that contained the shard of the Everlight. I was than deciding if I should pull off the ring that Sven had left for me.

"Norma?" JJ asked from behind me. I quickly took off the ring and placed it on the bed.

"You can go to sleep ahead of me if you want." I said before I made my way to the bathroom with a change of clothes and a towel. When I returned, I noticed that JJ lay on his side, facing the window and sleeping soundlessly. I took the ring from the desk and placed it on my finger. I took one more look at JJ before going to sleep.

By the time I woke up the next morning, JJ was gone. He had left a note that he would one day return the favor but right now he was needed home. I smiled sadly as I crumbled the note and gathered my stuff. I paid the inn keeper with whatever money I had left. I was left without money and no food in my stomach. I was going to go to Teach for food but than he would not let me out of his sight. I decided to see where everyone was.

"Norma!" Shirl called my name as she approached me with a huge smile. I had no choice but to smile as well. "You disappeared yesterday but Jay said you were fine."

"You saw JJ?" I asked her with some curiosity.

"Yeah. He came over to tell Senel that he was going back home." Shirl explained.

"Where is Senny anyway? He's always with you!" I remarked as I could not spot him.

"Sleeping as always." She said as she giggled. "I thought I would run to the store to get some fresh fruit. He needs to keep up his strength today. They will be helping out Red today. They're building some big stage for the festival." She said as I remembered that they had announced some festival. "Are you going to attend it Norma?"

"Of course! I love parties!" I exclaimed as I began to dance and twirled around. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I said though I wondered if that was true. I needed to do some thinking today. We than said goodbye as I rushed towards the exit. I knew that they wouldn't bother me at all now.

"Norma? Where are you going?" I was stopped by C. Damn!

"Hiya C! I thought I would go for some fresh air." I said as I grinned and faced her.

"Than allow me to accompany you. I cannot allow someone like you to go outside unsupervised." She said as she stood ready to leave with me. I was frustrated now. I could fight too! I wasn't a child.

"Thanks C but I need to do some thinking." I told her but she wasn't convinced at all. "Guy trouble. You know how it is since you have your own trouble with Senny." I said as I than remembered what to use against her. "Which reminds me! I met up with Shirl earlier and she was going to buy some fresh fruit for Senny to keep up his strength. If you wanna compete with Shirl than you best get Senny some better energized food!"

"Well…as long as you return in a while…" C said as she bowed and than let me go. I smiled to myself as I made my way outside. I encountered no one from that point on. I breathed in the fresh air and spread my arms. I knew the best place to go for some peace and quiet. The Crystal Forest!

I battled a few monsters on the way but they were much weaker than I so I had no trouble. I walked through the familiar passages of Crystal Forest. I traced my hand across the walls as I walked. The cold sensation felt right. I remembered the first time we had entered this place with Sven and he had told me that this was the place. He had been right.

I went to the secret room that I had sealed and only I could unseal it now. This would be my sanctuary. No one else knew about it except the group but they did not know how to open the seal. I traced my fingers on the last words that the Master had written before he had died. The night he had found the Everlight, his dream completed. Almost completed. He had not given the ring to me like he had intended. I covered my mouth as a sob escaped my lips. The tears started to flood from my eyes as I sunk to my knees.

"You idiot! You were always an idiot!" I yelled out in sobs as I continued to cry. I rested my back against the cold wall and cried in my arms. I knew that I may start to love JJ but it would never be the same. JJ did not harbor any feelings for me. He had found me a nuisance and had tried more than once to get rid of me from missions. It was my stubbornness that had pushed me further. But it hurt every time he tore me apart. His words were like his daggers piercing me. He only seemed to care for the others. He showed more kindness towards Shirl who was the weakest in the team. She used a quill as a weapon! A quill! Was she going to write them words of hate that she could never say to defeat monsters? I found it pathetic but never said a word about it.

Hunger made me get up as my stomach would not shut up. I smiled at the writing and I could picture Sven's smiling face. "Maybe it's time to visit back home. I should visit mom and dad." I said as I turned and left Crystal Forest. I managed to find a good apple tree on the way so I ate plenty of apples and even took some with me. I went straight towards a shop to sell all my goods. I needed money and some of the monsters left items after I had killed them. Once I left the shop with the money in my pocket, I looked at the exit. Should I leave today without telling them? I took a step forward but decided against it. The festival was in just three days. I would leave right after the festival. By the time they woke up, I would be long gone. I smiled as the plan fit to my tastes. I really could be smart sometimes. They would never know!

"You look like a buffoon grinning to yourself like that." My smile turned to a frown as I recognized the voice to be JJ. I didn't want to be rude to him though I did have a high urge to even if he was my crush. At the moment, I did not care.

"JJ!" I called as I grinned. I tried to hug him but he jumped away, just like I predicted. "You disappeared this morning and left nothing but a note!" I said as I pouted.

"I was called home. I tried to wake you up but you were too deep in sleep." He said as I wondered about that. I could wake up easily if I wanted to. If he had tried to wake me up, I would of known. He's teasing me again.

"Well the rain tiered me out yesterday! I was pooped! Is everyone at home ok?" I asked him as he raised an eyebrow. "Was it some kind of emergency?"

"Nosy as always I see." He said as he grinned and shook his head in disappointment. I must say he looked so cute whenever he did that!

"There ya are bro! Been lookin' all over for ya!" Red said as he ran up to us. Always shirtless. "Bubbles! On a date perhaps with my lil bro?" Red asked in a teasing voice. I saw JJ open his mouth to reject the idea and bring me down no doubt.

"A date?" I asked as they both turned their attention towards me. "Me and JJ?" I asked as I slighty laughed even if this did hurt me. "That's a good one Red! You just made my day!" I said as I fully laughed now. I realized that I could never be with JJ. It was high time to let go of the past and the present to look forward to the future.

"Well I wouldn't go out with you even if someone paid me. I rather do some mission for money than some boring date." JJ said as he looked away. I know he seemed hurt by the words I had said but I was done with him bringing me down all the time. It was time for some pay back.

""Nor I!" I said as I grinned now. "With that said, I should sleep well tonight!" I said as I turned to leave, the smile immediately left my face when I was sure they could not see.

"What exactly happened?" I heard Red ask but I made sure to make way towards the graveyard. There was no way I was going back to the hotel so fast.

"Norma?" I looked up to see Senel. I had almost run into him. I smiled at him and took a step back. He had gloves on and some grass in one of his hands. He had been picking some dead grass from the graves.

"Hiya Senny! How are the preparations for the festival coming along?" I asked him as I tried to get him to talk so he wouldn't ask me what was wrong. I know that Senny would be able to tell right away if something was wrong. Maybe not always but right now I felt horrible. I regretted what I said to JJ.

"Fast. We got a lot done today. A lot of people are helping out. At this rate we'll be done by tomorrow. You can come and help with the decorations. We need more people on ladders." Senny said as I thought it over.

"I'll see if I'm not too busy." I said as I grinned.

"What can you be possibly busy with?" He asked with a slight laugh as he continued to tear grass that had overgrown around graves.

"Hunting monsters for some money. I'm like the only one who doesn't get an income so I have to work for my money." I said as I realized that all I ate today was three apples. I still had five left. Most would be left for tomorrow.

"We all work for money too. Well except maybe Will. He has a good income to own such a good house." Senny said and I wanted to say that Shirl never raised a finger. All she did was go waste money on food and than chase after Senny while glaring at C. Also had to be saved by someone for if a monster approached her she practically screamed every time. But I had decided to shut my mouth.

"I know but you all have homes. I just take any available room at the inn. That's not a place to call home." I said as I placed my arms around my knees and looked blankly at Sven's grave. The flowers in the stone vase swayed in the gentle wind, as if Sven was trying to comfort me. Or perhaps it was Grune.

"You came from the Mainland right? Don't you have a home there?" He asked me as I smiled. I wanted to tell him that I didn't have a home anymore but I decided against it. I decided I should continue with showing off a happy and perfect life for that's what they thought that I had. They thought that nothing could ever falter my smile.

"Yeah. My parents…I ran away from home a few years ago. I'm sure they're worried. I should visit them one day or perhaps send them a letter. I just can't bring myself to face them." I said as most of it was the truth. I just left off the tiny detail that my parents…my whole family was dead. Murdered and buried in the cold ground for more than seven years if not more.

"Do you want us to come with you than? Maybe that will make things easier?" He asked me and it made me smile. He sincerely cared about everyone.

"Thanks Senny but not this year. Maybe next year. Let's just enjoy the festival for now! I'm totally psyched about it." I said as I stood up and ran forward. I than stopped and turned around to look at Senny. "Thanks Senny." I said as I smiled gently.

"Uh…sure?" He said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. I giggled as I made my way back to the inn. I gave the man all the money I had earned for it was just enough to pay for a room for the night. Tomorrow would be the last night I spend here and than I would be going back home.

I spent the whole morning hunting monsters for any items that might be good to sell. I was disappointed when three hours later and I had barely enough for a room again. I sighed as I fell on my knees panting. I was fatigued and starving. The four apples barely filled my stomach this morning. A monster dog came running towards me and I was quick to use a fast Eres to send it flying back so I could use another Eres. At least I had enough to pay for the inn now.

I came back to town and immediately exchanged the items for the money. I went to the inn and paid for the day. He was proud of me and patted me on the back. All I could do was smile wearily. He insisted I take a small amount of money back but I politely refused. He shook his head and placed it in my palm saying to get some food for I looked too thin. I laughed as I took a bath and changed my clothes. I than went to buy some bread and cheese which I devoured happily. I was finally full and full of energy. It was time to help with the decorations.

I spent the day helping Senny and I had to keep a full smile that it tiered me out. Teach brought some food which I took a small portion. I didn't want them to know that I was hungry or they would question me.

I than approached Teach when he was alone. "Hey Teach! Can I borrow a pen?" I asked him as he glanced at me.

"Can you?" He asked and I knew that I had to correct myself and ask much nicer. Sometimes, he got on my nerves.

"May I borrow a pen please? With a cherry on top?" I asked as I grinned.

"And what will you do with this pen?" He asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Write of course! You'll get it back after the festival. I promise! My pen just ran out of ink and I just needed to write something down. I won't use a lot of ink." I said as I pleaded.

"You can just buy it with all that money you have saved from not paying the inn keeper." Teach said as I pouted. I so paid the innkeeper and I didn't even have a penny saved! "Alright, here. I'll be checking on you later to see if you've been paying the innkeeper." He said as I rolled my eyes. He was like a father to everyone.

"Of course _daddy_!" I said as I grinned but he just glared at me. "I've been paying him in full. And I so do _not_ have that much money saved." I said as I stuck my tongue out. I took the pen from his hand. "Thank you Teach!" I yelled out as I ran from the group but Red called after me. They were all having a picnic.

"Where ya headin' Bubbles?" He called as he waved a piece of chicken in the air. It sure looked tasty.

"To the inn! I have a project to finish before the festival distracts me." I said as I grinned and continued running. I wanted to get away from them all. I dug through my bag for any clean paper but it was soon pointless for I had none. I sighed in frustration as I asked the innkeeper for a sheet of paper which he gave with no trouble at all. I than began the letter and this is how it went:

_**Hiya! Norma here! (Bubbles for Red), **_

_**I know this is sudden but I had decided to go to the Mainland. I've been away for too many years now. Our adventures have ended for now and we have already saved the world…twice even! I'm going home to visit my parents. After talking with Senny, I realized how much I really miss everyone. So thank you Senny, you're a great guy! I'll probably stay there for a while before returning to the Legacy. There's many places I need to go and visit. I guess this is goodbye but not farewell! I'll come back one day! Even if I meet some cute guy and marry. (Which won't happen for many years.) So I should probably say something to everyone. I never was good with letters. So let's start with the easiest person: Red! I'm glad we got along fine and you're a great guy to hang around with. You're one of my best friends and really easy to talk to. Senny. You're kind and you have a good heart though you are a bit dense. If you like a girl than go for her instead of making her wait! C, I'm still rooting for you! I'm sure you'll continue doing justice! Make sure you keep Senny energized Shirl and keep an eye on him. You've been very kind to me and I always enjoyed your company even if it was short compared to others. Teach! Thanks for letting me use your pen (told you I would return it!) I know you kept us in order and I was glad that you were around. Keep an eye out for everyone or they might disappear like me! I hope you all stay together. Well I believe that's it. Oh! JJ! I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was just angry and didn't mean it! I really regret saying it now. Well that's all than. Take care. I love you all. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Norma (AKA Bubbles)**_

I smiled as I folded the letter three times and placed the pen on top. I took off the yellow clip from my hair and placed it on the letter. At least they would have something to remember me by. I felt the tears fall as I fell asleep, crying the night away.

I danced, I sung, I laughed and talked all through the festival. I had a blast and my throat hurt by the time it all had ended. We were all walking home together. I knew they had all enjoyed themselves and I was glad that I stayed for the festival or I would of ruined the evening. I watched as Teach carried Harriet. It reminded me of my father. Though I could not remember his face.

"We should sleep well tonight. Goodnight everyone." Teach said as he went one way. Senny went to take Shirl home and C left towards the hospital. Red bounded off, obviously drunk. I was left with JJ and I felt awkward now around him.

"Well than! Goodnight JJ!" I said as I smiled and turned to leave but JJ had stopped me.

"Where's your clip?" He asked me as my hand instantly went to the place where the orange clip used to be, a fuzzy orange ball attached to it.

"I must of lost it. Or maybe it's back at the inn." I lied but I didn't turn around.

"You should wear it. You look weird without it." He said and I felt the smirk in his words. I heard his footsteps leaving.

"Jay." I said normally but I knew he heard me for he stopped walking. I turned around to face him as he raised an eyebrow. "Thank you." I said and I knew he was confused but I turned on my heel and went towards the inn. I gave the letter and gathered my stuff. Tonight would be the night I would leave. There was no better time.

I turned one last time to look at the new home that I had made. It was a false home. I turned around and did not dare to look back. Little did I know that the next time I would step in that town would be when two long years had past.

Two years later~ Age 19~

We were running. If we stopped than I knew that we would be dead. We took a small boat and stepped on it. He began to row away and I screamed out in terror. They had a gun. He turned his head and dropped he oars. He pushed me down and the gun was fired. I knew he was hit for blood dripped on me. I screamed his name as he fell on top of me. I hugged him close to my body as I felt him leave me. We drifted out to sea as I continued to hold him until his blood had completely soaked me through and practically the whole boat. My long hair was covered in his hair.

It took all my strength to sit up the next morning. With great difficulty, I pushed him overboard and watched his bloody body sink into the sea. I tried my best to pour most of the blood out but I continued to sob for the great loss. He had risked his life to protect me. I washed my bloody hands but that did not help me for there was blood everywhere. I saw the Legacy soon approaching my small boat. I knew I would be safe aboard it but I was risking seeing old friends. Ones that I had wanted to keep out of danger. I felt light headed as I lost consciousness.

"She's waking up!" I heard someone shout as it gave me a huge headache. I opened my eyes but was blinded by the brightness of the room. I believe it was brighter than the sun itself! I blinked a few times and I saw someone standing over me. I recognized her to be Chloe. She still wore the same blue outfit but her hair now brushed her shoulders. She seemed to be older and had even matured more.

"Where…where am I?" I asked. Was I at the hospital? Maybe this was all a dream.

"Easy! You were soaked in blood! You don't seem to have any injury. You're in the hospital right now." Chloe explained as I nodded. "What's your name?" She asked me as I wondered if I had really changed that much that I was not even recognized by my own friends?

"My name…" I was too tiered to tell her so I fell asleep. It wasn't a few hours later when I was woken by whispered voices outside. I strained my ears to hear the conversation and the voices grew a bit louder so I could hear. I recognized one to be Chloe and the other was Will no doubt.

"She needs to be interrogated as soon as she wakes up." I heard Will say sternly.

"We just found the poor woman in a bloody boat! She needs time to recover! You can put her to shock if you force her to reveal something that just happened recently. I won't allow this." Chloe said as I was grateful for her being here. What did I used to call her? Was it C? I don't even know anymore.

"Alright. She has until she's back on her feet. I don't need some army coming to chase after her or something. If she's a danger than she's going back where she came." Will sure has hardened his heart. I wonder what happened to him.

Once I came back to my senses, I stayed silent and answered few questions. I did not tell them my name for once I did, they would know who I was. They insisted I tell them but I refused to. I was given a fresh dress, a light pink color but I told them I wanted black clothes to mourn for my dead friend. I was given a black skirt that reached my knees and a tight black shirt that showed off my curves. They gave me small black heels. I brushed my long chestnut hair. It had grown over two years and was half way to reaching my waist.

"Will insists you visit him. I told him to wait but I've already delayed your meeting as much as I could." Chloe said as she led me through the town. She gave me a tour that I did not need for I already knew. Nothing had changed. It had all remained very cheerful and bright.

"Chloe!" We turned to see Senel running towards us. He stopped and looked at me. "I see you're alright. How are you feeling?" He asked me but I showed no smile. I wonder when was the last time I had smiled? Two years ago at the festival? Had it really been that long?

"This is Senel. He's the one that found you." Chloe explained as I bowed in respect.

"Thank you Senel. I am fine." I simply said as the three of us made our way now. I noticed the way Chloe placed her arm around Senel's arm. So Shirley had lost.

"Oh, come in. I was expecting you." Will looked much older than what I remembered him. He was old back than, twice my age even but now he looked triple my age. It seems that the two years had been a hard toll on him. We entered the house but it seemed empty. There was the smell of dust in the air as if it had not been cleaned in weeks. What was Harriet doing?

"I need to be going." Chloe said as she bowed and than left. I was left with Will and Senel. I sat down on a couch which I hadn't sat on since our last meeting. That was so long ago. Will sat across from me and practically glared at me as Senel leaned against the wall, his arms folded. He looked the same as ever. Though he looked more built and even maybe gained some weight.

"You've been refusing to say your name. You do realize if you aren't truthful now than you will be placed in the dungeon downstairs. I go down there once a week so you wouldn't be fed." Ha! I haven't eaten once for 8 days because all we had were dry leaves and water.

"Maybe she has something that she has to hide from us." Senel said as his eyes bore into mine.

"My name." I said as I looked straight at Will now. "If I tell you my name than you will know who I am under the condition that no more questions are asked about anything until I will willingly reveal everything to you. Which I warn you will be a while for things have gotten rather complicated." I said as I held my head high.

"Than you know us and yet you come from the Mainland?" He asked as I nodded my head. There was a sudden knock on the door. It opened and I was surprised to see a grown Jay. He was taller, much taller than myself. His once long hair was cut short. His once pale face showed color but he still wore similar clothes. His baby face had matured into a grown boy's. His eyes landed on me as his frown deepened.

"Good! You're here. Any information?" Will asked as he stood up to greet Jay.

"I'm afraid not. There is no news about any girl with her description." I wanted to laugh and tell them that I was in hiding for two years but I decided against it. His eyes continued to stare into mine and I refused to look away. He was the first to break contact.

"I was sure you would discover her identity." Will said as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

I stood up from my place and all eyes fell on me now. "Than do you wish for me to state my name under the condition?" I asked, my emotions still in check.

"I have no choice. State your name before I get a headache," He said as he went back to sit down, his head in his hands. He sure was rude!

"Norma." I stated simply and I noticed their eyes widen. Will even looked up as he stared at me now.

"What did you say?" Senel asked, not believing his ears at all.

"I said my name is Norma. Must I repeat it a hundred times before you get it through your heads?" I asked in disappointment as I continued to frown. "Before any other questions are asked, yes I am the same Norma who you all traveled with two years ago to save Shirley and help Grune save the world." I said as I sat back down on the couch. I placed my right leg over my left and pulled on my skirt. "For goodness sake! Do you all plan to stare at me like this all day?" I asked and before I knew it, the door had slammed and Jay was gone from the room.

"Norma?" I heard Senel ask as he approached me. He seemed not to believe me. I looked at him with my dead eyes and he instantly took a step back. "You've changed." He stated the obvious as I let out a dry laugh.

"I had no choice Senel. No choice at all." I said as images of my guard's death filled my mind and I had to shut my eyes clothes to clear my mind. I opened them a few seconds later once it all had cleared.

Chloe than entered the room and noticed the tension that had built in the room. "Are you done? I would like to take her back to the hospital." She said as I stood up from my seat.

"I believe there's no need for that Chloe." I said as she raised an eyebrow. I saw Senel approach her and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened as she broke away from him and approached me, her hand reaching for my face. As soon as her fingers touched my cheek, they retreated in alarm. My face had always been cold.

"You're cold." She said, a frown on her face.

"It's always been cold." I simply said as she opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. She went back towards Senel and spoke to him in a low voice before disappearing through the door.

"Will you not tell us anything?" Senel finally broke the silence as I had plopped back down on the couch. "You just left a letter…and a clip. There were no signs that you were leaving. I told you…I told you we would come with you." He said as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"It was _personal_. Besides, I'm alive and well, am I not?" I said as I looked around the room. Nothing had changed at all. Except the dust of course.

"Barely alive! You were bathed in fresh blood and nearly drowned in it had the Legacy not picked you up and Senel had not found you! You would have been dead by now! Lost to the sea!" Will yelled out as if he was my father.

"The reason we were at sea at the first place was for the Legacy to pick us up. We did not predict that my guard would be shot and dead before we reached safety. Other than that, our plans had been flawless." I said as I crossed my leg over the other. "You say it as if _you _have never made a mistake."

"This isn't about me Norma." Will said sternly as he sighed in frustration. "This is going no where. Just tell us where you have been the past two years. Even Jay's trustworthy spies could not find you." I almost smiled to myself at that thought. Even _I _could hide well so not even _Jay_ could find me. But like I said, _almost smiled_.

"I believe you agreed on the condition that I gave you if I was to state my name." I said as he sighed once again. He certainly didn't like not being able to know about everyone. Always the nosy one.

"This is different Norma. You disappeared on us. You left the Legacy without consulting anyone. Do you have any idea what you caused?" He demanded as I was surprised by his tone of voice on me but I had expected it. Though I believed it would be much louder and I was sure to get plenty of blows to the head to the point I would turn stupid.

"I left a note. I told you where I was going. I was going back home." I said calmly as I watched Will turn red in anger.

"A _note_? That's all you left alright! Did you ever think to stop and think of what you were doing? I told you before to consult me before leaving anywhere, even outside of town! But you never listened. You still went around playing outside of the village as if you were a child!"

"Will! Calm yourself!" Senel was quick to be by his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. Senel searched my face but it had not changed at all. I might have been a bit more surprised but that's all. He clearly did not understand that I was always short on money those days. I had no choice but to hunt just to have a warm place to stay.

"You're not my father. You can't order me around like one. We had no connection other than having the same goal and that was saving the world. You had no right to control what I did with my life." I simply said and I knew I had angered him.

"Get out! If that is what you think than leave this place! Go to the Mainland and don't return." He stood and pointed at the door.

"Will! You don't mean that. But Norma was right. You aren't her fat-" Senel was cut short when Will had glared at him.

"Very well. But you have no authority to banish me from this place. I will stay in town for as long as I like. In exchange I will stay out of your sight." I said as I made my way outside, not daring to even give him a second glance. I know that Senel ran after me.

"Norma! Wait!" He called after me but I kept walking. Where was I to go exactly? I didn't have that much money to spend on everyday for an inn. "Will didn't mean that. It's just been really hard on him. Harriet had run away just a week ago and she hasn't come back. He's been on the edge since than." Senel explained but I would not turn back there at all.

"It doesn't matter Senel." I said as I turned to face him. He was worried over the whole thing, more than I was. "I do not plan to stay here for too long." I told him truthfully.

"But you just came back Norma and…" Senel was cut off once again but this time, it was Moses. He had appeared before us.

"What's that ya talkin' about Bubbles?" He asked. He still did not wear a shirt but his muscles had increased in size. He looked manlier now.

"Moses! Norma came back and she wants to leave again!" Senel told him as he looked around.

"Where is she? I don't see no Bubbles. Are ya lying to me?" Moses asked as he continued to scan the crowd. He was looking for the old me.

"Still an idiot and never looks in front of him. I'm right here Moses. I'm Norma." I said with slight amusement as his wide eyes looked at me. This was going to be a drag if I was to meet everyone like this.

"Bubbles? Ya don't look like 'er at all." He said as I sighed heavily.

"It's been two years Moses. I've changed. You can't expect the same girl to come back to you." I said as I found myself suddenly in his arms. I didn't return the hug. It had been a very long time since the last time I had pleasant human contact. I didn't hug him back for I felt too awkward.

"Ya have no idea how much we missed ya! Especially bro. He ain't the same since ya left us that night." Moses told me as I felt a pair of eyes looking at us. I noticed it was Jay. He was standing near a tree very far off. I held his gaze as he continued to look at us. He really didn't look the same. This time, I broke the gaze as I broke the hug.

"I told you all where I was going. I wrote a note. I didn't just disappear without a trace." I said coldly as I looked away.

"But ya still left us Bubbles!" Moses said. "We coulda gone with ya. As a team like we always did."

"It was _personal_ Moses. It was something that I needed to do on my _own_." I said coldly as I almost glared at him. I was very close though.

"Whoa! What's wrong with ya Bubbles? Ya no longer sound nor look like Bubbles." Moses pointed out the obvious as I sighed heavily. At least it finally got through to his head.

"Maybe you can talk with her Moses. She won't tell us anything." Senel said as if I wasn't anywhere near them.

"Where ya been Bubbles?" Moses asked me and I knew he was serious when he looked at me.

"I won't say just because it's Moses asking." I said as I crossed my hands over my chest.

"What if we get Jay to come talk with you?" I heard Senel ask and I looked over to the place where I saw Jay and he was gone.

"Jay? What makes him so special? I already stated my condition. I said my name and you promised you would leave me alone after that until I said things on my own. Right now I wish to visit a grave of a dear old friend." And old love I wanted to add but I stopped myself. I turned around as I headed towards the graveyard.

I noticed that the grave was clean but there were no flowers. I placed the freshly bought flowers in the old vase and poured some water in it. I did a silent prayer for him as I closed my eyes and imagined him in front of me. I opened my eyes and smiled as I traced his name again.

"I went home Sven. I went back to the past." I said as I continued to smile. "You entrusted me with a big secret. But I did what you would of wanted. It's safe now. We made sure it was safe." I said as I remembered our excavations for the dangerous treasure we were seeking. Once we found it, we had to lock it up. My ring was the key.

"The house is gone now. We demolished it. We burned all the remains." I said as I remembered the burning house. _My_ house burning down with all the dead bodies burning. "The remains were scattered in the wind. There is nothing left. I'm afraid your master has left this world as well."

"Talking to the dead now are we?" I whipped around to see Chloe standing there, her head bowed in respect to the grave. "I came to tell you that a room is open at the hospital if you need a place to stay." I dreaded the hospital.

"I'll pass on the offer. Thank you though." I said as I stood up and turned to leave.

"Will you be staying at the inn than?" She asked me.

"No. Someone moved here a year ago. They will let me stay with them until I need to leave." I answered gravely.

"You're leaving us so soon? You just came back." Chloe said.

"I don't know yet. It depends on the circumstances." I answered as I walked away.

I made my way through town. I was looking for any new buildings in the area where he could have built his house. You see, I'm looking for my brother-in-law David. He married my dear sister Natalie who died two years ago in a cave-in from one of their excavations. We're a family of Treasure Hunters. David had not gone out to another cave since.

"Norma?" I turned at the familiar voice and smiled. David looked much older than what I remembered him. He looked worn out. Poor David was left as a father of a young boy named Charlie. He was only 3 when his mother was taken from him.

"David!" I exhaled as I was quick to hug him tightly. I could feel his tiered limbs. "I do hope I can stay a while with you." I said as I let him go and smiled. Oh it sure has been a while since I smiled for anyone. But for David, I know he needed a smile.

"Of course. Anything for you. I'm sure we can use all the help we can get. Charlie would be happy to have you around." David said as he brought a now 5 year old Charlie in front of him. I kneeled down as I smiled.

"Hello Charlie. You probably don't remember me but I'm your Aunt Norma. I saw you when you were a teeny baby." I said as he blushed but smiled either way.

"Aunty?" He asked as I nodded. He than grinned as he gave me his small hand to shake which I did.

Their house was small. It was one story and had three bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, a dinning room and a garden in the back where he grew his own vegetables when he had the time. David worked under Will now that Charlie went to school.

"You'll be using the guest room. I do hope that's alright." David told me as I entered my new room. It had the necessities that I needed.

"Yes. This is fine." I said as I walked around the room. I had no extra clothes and I had some money to pass me by for a while. "I'm going to have to find a job tomorrow." I said.

"I can support you for a while. As long as you clean and cook. Look after Charlie. He needs a mother figure." David asked for the impossible but right now, I didn't have a choice. I had to agree.

"Under the condition that I can leave whenever I want." I said firmly.

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Alright. I'll try not to get used to you than." He said as he gave me a half smile before he left me alone. The room that I would be occupying did indeed need some cleaning done. I wasn't much of a person who enjoyed cleaning. I loved the dust because it reminded me of treasure hunting. I had not gone treasure hunting in a long while.

"Aunty!" Charlie was in front of me, waving a book in his hands. "Will you read to me?" He asked and used such cute eyes that I had trouble in resisting him.

"Yes. Alright." I said as I sat down on the big comfy chair. I sat Charlie on my lap as he snuggled up close to me. I took the book from him and smiled as I remembered the story. It was Sleeping Beauty. My ultimate favorite. The best part when the Prince wakes her up with a kiss of true love.

I spent a good month at David's house. I managed to find a small job where I helped out at one of the shops. I cooked the best I could and cleaned like how I fit right at home. I did the laundry and I prepared Charlie for school. It became a routine and it was hard to imagine my life without them.

I avoided seeing Will just like how I promised and Will avoided seeing me in return. I would see Senel once in a while and Chloe if she was around him. Moses avoided seeing me as well because I had changed too much for his liking. I seldom saw Jay and when I did, I noticed that he always stared at me. I would usually stare back with a grave expression but than I broke away for I had work to do. Even with a month's stay, I had not seen Harriet nor Shirley. Made me wonder what had ever happened to the two.

"Norma!" I stopped sweeping the road as I looked up. It was Senel who had called. "Shirley is coming back tomorrow. She's only going to be here for a few days. She's been worried about you ever since you left but she doesn't know that you've returned yet." He explained and I wondered if he wanted me to stay silent about who I was.

"You wish for me to not approach her." I said and it wasn't a question. I saw the pity in his eyes. "Works for me. If she comes by while I'm working, don't expect me to just hide." I said as I continued with my sweeping.

"I'm sorry Norma. It was Will's idea." He told me and than he was left. I looked after him and I understood what was happening. I could no longer stay here as I had hoped. I saw the way people looked at me. They wanted the bubbly me back with them. The stupid treasure hunter who wore bright colors and bounced around like a wild animal.

"I'm sorry too." I said as I than returned to sweeping once again. I felt the pair of eyes that bore into my back the entire time. It was Jay no doubt. The silent boy who was probably asked to gather information on me. They believed I was stupid enough to reveal anything. I haven't even said anything to David about what happened.

As the sun rose and painted the sky with it's morning light, I placed all my new items in a small bag. I was planning to leave today before anyone woke up. This time, I would not leave a note. It's not like it would change anything. I walked outside and just as I was going to lock the door, it swung open and revealed David.

"Norma? Are you leaving?" He asked me. I noticed that he had not slept all night. He must of sensed it that I was leaving. "What about Charlie? You're leaving him?" He was desperate now.

"I'm not his mother David. You need to understand that if I stay any longer, I'll be a danger to you." I said as I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist.

"I'll protect you Norma. Please stay with us! Please!" He begged me as he fell on his knees now and began to cry.

"I can't David. You should know already why I can't. You need to protect Charlie. You can't protect me. No one can." I said as I pulled my wrist free. "I'll come by to see how you two are doing." I said as I started to walk away but than turned back to face him. "It's time to move on David. Natalie isn't coming back and I'm not her. I can never be her." I told him but he just closed the door on me. "I'm sorry." I said as I turned on my heel and made my way through the empty streets.

It was silent as I walked. My shoes barely made any noise and I felt like a ghost walking. It's the only time I felt at peace. Just as I was going to walk towards the exit, I noticed two cloaked figures enter the town. I felt the cold sweat as I recognized them. Their cloaks were black but I noticed the red snake that was imprinted on the front.

I whipped my head left and right. There was a thick tree next to me. I ducked behind it as I clutched its bark. How did they find me? I was sure they would believe that I was lost at sea. Had they seen the Legacy? Was there a spy on the Legacy? I felt them come closer. Had they spotted me? I felt the cold sweat pour down my forehead as I heard their footsteps. They were on the other side of the tree now. I labored my breathing so they would not hear it but my legs shook.

"She's here. I can sense her." I heard one say in his harsh voice.

"Yes. It stinks." The other one said as I heard him sniff the air. I heard him come closer to the tree and I swear my heart stopped. But than there was a door slammed and he retreated.

"People." The first one said as he spat. "We hide now. We'll gather information when the sun isn't so bright." He said as I heard them walk away. I would not be able to leave now. I knew the exit was being guarded all around if they believed that I was here now. What was I to do now? The Shadows were here and I did not have any escape route.

I took a deep breath and let it out. I still had to try. I placed my hand on my small knife and turned towards the exit. There were people there, including Will and Senel. Will caught my eye as he gestured for me approach them. I knew this meant trouble. I held my head high as I walked towards them. I prayed for them not to say my name. The Shadows cannot have gotten far.

"Planning on leaving Norma?" Will asked as I flinched at my name said from his lips. So much venom and hate. "Well?" Please don't say my name.

"Yes." I answered gravely as I felt someone from behind. It wasn't a Shadow. "I thought I would visit Crystal Forest. The place where the Everlight was found." I told them truthfully. I did want to visit it, I really did.

"Someone sealed the room. No one can enter it." Will told me as he crossed his hands across his chest. I began to wonder why in the world had they gone there? Perhaps to look for me?

"Senel!" I heard the all too familiar squeaky voice of Shirley. Her voice will probably never change. Senel was suddenly hugged by Shirley. She hasn't changed at all. Still girly clothes and long blonde hair. She might of looked a bit older.

"Good to see you Shirley. Are you doing ok?" Senel asked. They still retained that brother sister atmosphere.

"Yes!" I flinched from her voice. It was so loud. Her eyes landed on me and they widened. Was I supposed to run now? "Norma?" She practically screamed out as I sighed heavily. She was hugging me and I knew now that it would be a matter of time before the Shadows heard the voice. Their ears were far too good.

"Hello Shirley." I said gravely as she let me go and smiled.

"You still look about the same." Shirley said as she looked at my dark clothes. I wore a dark blue skirt and a dark pink tank top with a dark blue short sleeved sweater over it. Knee length black boots. My long hair had been braided.

"How can you tell Shirley? We couldn't recognize her!" Senel said as Shirley started to tell him what remained the same. I turned my head to the side as I noticed the Shadows approaching from behind some trees. I felt my body tense as my stomach turned. I had spent all year escaping them and now they were upon me. I spun around and darted for the exit but Will's arms caught me before I even stepped very far.

"You won't be escaping us again Norma!" Will called out as I struggled against his brute strength. I had grown stronger over the two years and I knew that he was struggling to contain me. "Senel! Bring her down!" Senel advanced on me as well.

"Release me! Please!" I told them in a normal voice as I noticed the Shadows coming closer.

"Let's lock her in the dungeon before she tries anything." Will suggested. Did they not see the Shadows?

"You can't!" I gasped out as they were nearing. I felt my energy being drained by them. That was their intent. "They are upon us!" I called out as I looked at the approaching Shadows. Shirley whipped her head around and they immediately retreated back. She looked around and than turned back. I heard her say something but I had lost consciousness.

I woke up to the coldness. It was dark and my back ached from the cold ground. I looked around as I sat up. I must be in Will's dungeon underneath. There was no bed or anything in here. This was the worst dungeon ever. The one back at the Mainland at least had a bed with blankets and a nice fluffy pillow. A separate bathroom too. This had… nothing.

"She's awake." I heard Chloe call as it echoed in my head and gave me a horrible headache. There were loud footsteps and Will approached. His agonizing stare was even harder to bear with my headache. I felt weak.

"You won't be pulling that one on us again. You won't be allowed outside without an escort. I'm still debating if I should let you out of this cell." Will said as he folded his arms and continued to stare at me though now it turned to a glare.

"This is injustice." I spat. "I have done nothing wrong to be placed in prison. I have done no harm and I have stayed out of your way. I did no crime." It was my turn to glare at him.

"You tried to leave without my consent." He said as I wondered what kind of crime that was.

"That is a crime? Doesn't Jay leave whenever he wants? You never stopped Moses when he went to the light tower. Senel and Chloe could go out. It was only me that you always forbid." I said strongly now and I know it must of shocked him for his eyes widened a fraction.

"You had no reason to leave. And if you did, you always brought trouble with you. Like now. There are men looking for you." He said.

"I had reasons to leave! Unlike you all, I needed money to pay for the Inn. Did you ever stop and think about that? Just because I'm a treasure hunter doesn't mean I have loads of treasure to sell. I barely had enough for food those days. I lived off scrapes of whatever I could find after my hunting." I said as I flinched for my own voice had caused my headache to increase. "Have those men come for me and we'll be on our way. You'll never hear from me again. I can promise you that." I said as I leaned my back against the cold stone and brought my knees up to my chest. Once they found me and had their hands on me, it was certain execution for me.

"Norma. I did that for your own good. You needed protection." Will said.

"Protection? From what? You're not my father to give me such protection. My parents didn't even do what you did at all." I said as I felt the tears cascading down my cheeks. I knew it was dark and I hoped that was enough for me to cover them up.

"You were still a child than Norma. You need parental control. I did what your father would do if he was here." Will said as I felt all the locked up anger ready to explode.

"My father is dead." I said coldly as all the tears stopped and I glared at him. I saw his eyes widen. "They're all dead. Every last one of them." I said as I closed my eyes shut. Images from the massacre flashed in my mind. Their screams echoed in my ears. When I opened my eyes, Will was gone and there was no sign of Chloe. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I was tiered. Too tiered.

"Come on Norma. Get up." I heard Senel's voice. I opened my eyes to see him kneeling in front of me. He smiled sadly as he made me rise to my feet. "We'll be holding a meeting upstairs to see what to do next. Just answer all the questions that are asked." Senel said as I felt hunger claw at my stomach. It had been a good two days since I had eaten. I drank the water that they gave me and ate the fruits but I refused to eat any other food. I did not trust them any more.

I was blinded by the brightness of the room when we emerged. My dark eyes had been so adjusted to the darkness that I found solitude there. Everyone was in the room, waiting. Will sat with Chloe on one couch. Shirley sat on the other one alone. Moses was pacing around the room though once he saw me he had stopped and sat down on the floor. Jay was next to the door and when his eyes landed on me, he was ready to bounce out of the room but Senel was quick to lean his back against the door to stop him.

"Norma! Come sit with me." Shirley called out to me with her sweet smile as she patted the empty space next to her. I sat as far from her as I could. I noticed all the silent stares and I refused to break down in front of them if that is what they expected. I held my head high as I looked at Will. I found it the easiest to look at him.

"We're going to ask you some questions Norma. Please try to answer them all." Chloe said as I gave her a curt nod. "Fully." She said as she gave me a hard look.

"I was sworn to secrecy on some things. I cannot reveal all or I would receive dire punishment." I told her as she raised an eyebrow.

"They'll just put you in a dungeon the same way we did. If you don't reveal it we will." Will told me and I knew he was secret.

"Suit yourself but let me warn you, my blood with be on your hands. If they do find out I have given away the secret, I will be faced with execution. Public or not, they don't care. Than they will seek out everyone that knows. Either execution will be carried out or their memory will be wiped completely." I told them as I folded my arms and leaned back on the couch. I felt the tension in the air rise.

"Just tell us where you were Norma. You left for two years." I heard Senel ask so I looked at him. I noticed Jay had ducked from my view and decided to sit on the ground next to Moses.

"I told you. I went to the Mainland to visit my family." I told him.

"Don't lie Norma. You said your family was dead." Will told me as I looked at him now.

"So? People do not have to be alive for someone to visit them. They have graves you know. I had a house to return to and check its condition." I said as Shirley stood up and offered to make some tea.

"How long have they been dead?" Chloe asked me.

"I don't remember. I could have been 10 when it happened. Maybe 12. Birthdays weren't exactly a pleasant party where I come from." I told them the truth. For my family, a birthday meant for that person to wish they had never been born at all.

"How did they die? Natural causes? A disease perhaps?" Will asked as he readied to talk again when I cut him short.

"A massacre." I simply said as Shirley placed the teacups on the coffee table. I took the tea and took a sip. Hot and bitter. That's how I liked my tea.

"You witnessed it?" Chloe asked as I remembered now that her own parents had been killed. She had seen their dead bodies.

"I had no choice. They made me watch. My family paid with their lives for what they did. My father was a treasure hunter. He uncovered a secret that was never meant to be found. He told the whole family of his discovery. They found out and came one night. It only took 5 minutes. Everyone was dead by than." I told them as they were all shocked. After all, I had been a bubbly girl when they had first spotted me. I had been like that because of Sven. But after I got the ring, that was all over.

"So they just left ya to watch?" Moses asked as I nodded.

"They told me this was a lesson for me to remember. If I was to tell, either I would be killed in the same manner or everyone around me would." I said as I sighed and placed my head in my hands. "I thought I lost them a month ago. I thought I could fool them to believe that I was lost at sea. But they found me again. They're upon me."

"Did you tell someone than?" Shirley asked as I shook her head.

"I hid it from them. I spent almost two years in training. I hid from their view and they became frustrated. I gathered a few trusty people and we hid the treasure from them. We sealed the room so it would never be opened again. The others that helped me seal it, they're all dead. They were captured and killed. I was the last one to remain. I am their only hope of opening the seal. I'm tiered of running. I'm tiered of hiding." I said as I let out another sigh.

"What treasure are they after?" I heard Will ask. I looked to the window and noticed that one of the Shadows was looking into the room. I could not see his head at all, it was clouded by a veil of darkness. "Norma? What are they after?" Will asked me as I continued to look at the Shadows.

The Shadow exhaled on the window and it formed a thick cloud. He raised his bony finger which barely had any skin and began to trace letters on the window. I heard Shirley give off a scream of fright as she pointed at the window. Everyone's attention was now on the window. The Shadows were now long gone but the message remained.

"_Tell them and they die. You cannot hide Norma._" The message was written in blood.

"They know." I simply said as they turned their attention towards me. "They can hear everything. They know the words I speak from my mouth." I said as I sipped my tea again.

"Will we die?" Shirley asked.

"We can fight 'em off!" Moses called out as he gave a battle cry.

"For justice!" Chloe called out.

"Can we defeat them?" Senel asked in worry but his fists were pumped.

"I say we form a battle plan first." Will said.

"They cannot be defeated by your mere weapons and power." I said as they were all silenced.

"Who are they?" I turned to Jay who had asked the questioned.

"They call themselves the Shadows." I said and we heard two loud shrieks outside. "They were born from darkness and that is where they reside." I said as the shrieks finally died down. "Beings from the darkness cannot be killed by your mere weapons even if you have Crystal Eres on your side."

"Aren't they alive?" Shirley asked.

"No. They simply don't exist and yet they do. They defy the laws but they are the ones that created them. Ironic, ne?" I said as the room was filled with silence.

"Than what do you propose to do?" Senel asked me as all eyes fell on me.

"Trust me." I said and I knew that would be a hard one. "Give me up to them. Swear to them you know nothing because you don't and live on with your lives. That's all you can really do. The longer you keep me, the more frustrated they will become." I said.

"How can we? You're our friend Norma! We can't give you up so you'll be killed!" Shirley shouted and I saw something fly past the window. They were trying to get in but it was still too bright for them.

"They will not kill me until they know the location. I won't give up so easily. I've escaped them in the past. I can escape them again if I have to." I simply stated.

I heard them laughing as one Shadow showed his face. "_We won't make the same mistake again._" He wrote though it disappeared before anyone could see.

"And you'll run off to hide again?" Senel asked as I looked down. I had said before that I was tiered of running. Tiered of hiding.

"If it means keeping you all safe and the treasure hidden, than I will dedicate my life to running and hiding until I can figure something out." I said.

"Enough of all of this. I need some rest. It'll be nighttime soon." Will said as he stood up. "You're all dismissed. Senel, take Norma back to the dungeon." I stood up and did not even bother to wait for Senel as I made my way towards the door. I looked back and looked at all the pitied faces. They knew the dungeon I was put in.

"Can't she be placed in a locked room instead? She doesn't even have a bed!" Chloe commented as she stood up.

"Don't worry Chloe. I've been through worse. Will's dungeon is quite…comforting." I said as I forced a small smile. I opened the door and allowed the darkness to welcome me. It would not be long before they would find me in there.

"Will she be safe?" I heard Jay ask. "Won't the Shadows get to her down there?" I was surprised that he was concerned at all.

"She'll be locked up nice and safe. They'll have to get through me to get the key. Goodnight everyone." Will said as he walked upstairs. Senel made me walk back into the cell and I sat down on the cold hard floor.

"Do you need anything? Will still has Harriet in his mind so he tends to forget things. I can bring you some food. A blanket and pillow if you want." Senel told me sweetly as I declined.

"I'm comfortable. At least I'm not sleeping in water. It's pretty warm in here too." I admitted which was true. I had to spend a night in a cold wet cave that had just gone through a flood just to hide from those Shadows.

Senel lingered at the cell door but than he closed it and locked it. The lights were turned off and only a single light remained across from me. That would be enough for me. I stood up as I heard the familiar footsteps. I went over to the bars and held onto them as I looked to my right. Out of the darkness, came one of the Shadows.

"Hello again! I see you found me!" I said loudly, in hope that maybe someone would hear me upstairs. If they haven't left that is.

"Too long we have searched for you Norma Beatty." His husked voice said as his bony hand made its way towards my throat. I stepped back as I watched his body just melt through the bars and advance towards me. My back collided with the wall and I gripped it as he approached me, his hand grabbing my throat and giving it a slight squeeze.

"So I made a small mistake. You won't kill me." I said confidently though I still feared being killed.

"No…but you will come close." He said as his grip tightened and I felt the air supply go out of me. "We will continue to haunt you until you tell us where the treasure is. _Where is it_?" He hissed in my ear as his grip loosened and I allowed a small laugh to escape my lips.

"If I wanted you to have it than I wouldn't have sealed it." I said but that was a mistake because his grip was tighter than before.

"You _will_ tell us where it is." He hissed as my eyes became unfocused. I had little time left. I began to chant a spell despite his grip and I knew it was successful because my fists gave off a bright yellow light. The Shadow backed away in fear as he started to scream in agony.

"You cannot stand the light. With that on my side, you can never get to me." I said as I panted now that I could breathe again.

"No but the light always creates shadows. We can still watch from there and wait until you tire out. You cannot last all night with your power." He said and I knew that he was right. I was running low on energy. When was the last time I had eaten a full meal?

"True. But if I scream right now than my friends will come here and they will bring light." I said as my power was fading and the light was getting dimmer. The Shadow was advancing on me once again.

"Than you can scream in agony!" He called out as I tried to dodge his dark sword but it cut my left arm. I felt the blood oozing as the wound burned. It was a cursed sword that he used on me. There was so much pain. I opened my mouth and let out an ear piercing scream. I felt it than. The sword had been poisoned. A poison that would not kill me but it would cause me severe pain for many days.

There were loud footsteps heard. The Shadow retreated and it screeched when someone turned on the light. I panted now as some of the pain had become weaker but it was still there. My eyesight was blurred. There were voices, so many voices and figures upon me.

"Norma? Norma!" I recognized the voice to be Chloe. She was slapping my face to keep me awake but I was too tiered. "Stay with us Norma! What happened? Can you tell us?"

"The Shadow." I said but I gasped for my body was filled with pain. "Poison." I managed to say right before I lost consciousness.

I woke up to numbness. I heard distant voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I opened my eyes but everything was a blur. I blinked a few times to adjust my eyesight but all I could see was white. Was I at the hospital? My lips felt dry and my stomach was empty. I don't seem to remember much of what happened.

"Norma? Can you hear me? Try to move your finger." It was Will's voice. I think someone was holding my hand. I tried to move my finger but I found it hard. Had it always been so hard to move a single finger?

"She moved it." Chloe was it? I think she was the one who was holding my hand.

"Don't worry Norma. The poison is gone now." I heard Senel say. Poison? Who would p-…oh. It was the Shadow.

"_You won't escape us again."_ I heard his voice almost as if he was whispering in my ear. I felt severe pain go through my left arm where the wound was inflicted. I groaned as I wanted to toss on the bed but everything was numb. I let the tears out or did they come out on their own? Too much pain.

"Norma!" It was Shirley's loud voice.

"Someone get the doctor! Hurry!" Will's demanding voice said. "Norma! Stay with us."

I can't.

I opened my eyes to the familiar room of the hospital. I tried to move my finger and this time I could move my whole arm. I sat up on the bed as I looked around. Chloe was in the room and she was sleeping on the chair. Had she been with me all night? I turned to the other side of the room and noticed that Jay was sleeping on the floor. Had he been here as well? I noticed that my left arm had a bandage

"Norma?" I looked up to see that Chloe had woken up. She was by my side in an instant. "How do you feel?" She asked me as I tried to move my left arm but it was still painful.

"I've been through worse." I admitted as I forced a smile. "I could use some water though." I said as my mouth felt dry. Chloe smiled as she went to fetch a glass of water.

"You've changed." I whipped my head to look at Jay who had stood up from his spot. He had grown handsome over the two years that I was not here. He was even more cuter than before. Oh dear, my old feelings were coming back.

"I had no choice." I said just as the doors burst open and Moses marched in.

"Bubbles! How ya feelin'?" He asked as he sat down on the bed with so much force that I jumped up on my bed.

"Much better." I said as I gave off a smile. Everyone else filed into the room. "I'm sorry I gave you all such a scare. I should have been more careful." I said. But what could I have done differently? Scream as soon as Senel had left?

"We should be the ones to apologize." Will said as he avoided my gaze. I saw that Senel nudged Will and he sighed heavily. "I should apologize for locking you up and not trusting you Norma. I've had a lot on my mind lately." Will said as his eyes finally landed on me. I smiled gently at him.

"It's alright Will. I gave you no reason to trust me again. All I have been trying to do is run away from my problems instead of facing them. Now I need to face the consequences." I said as I indicated my left arm. It would be useless for many years, if it would heal at all. I could always get them to heal it for me.

"They won't leave further than the Hospital walls. We've kept the lights on all night. It's the only thing that keeps them away from you." Senel said as I looked at him. So they were all taking care of me.

"Thank you." I said because I was grateful I took a sip of the water to drown my thirst. "But I think you've done enough. I'll leave the town tomorrow and they will follow. You'll see the last of them." I announced as the room was silent for a few minutes.

"And we'll see the last of you." Shirley was the one who spoke. "I don't like your plan at all."

"Yeah! Neither do I!" Moses called out. "If ya decide to go, I'll be behind ya all the way! No way am I lettin' ya out of my sight again." Moses said as he folded his arms across his chest and nodded his head, much like he used to. There was a low murmur in the room as everyone else agreed, even Jay.

"You do realize you would all be risking your lives?" I asked them as the room became quiet but than they all smiled.

"We've already done that in the past." Chloe said. "It's injustice to leave you to do this by yourself." Of course, she would do this for justice, as a Knight.

"We have to stick together, as a team." Senel said.

"There are a few conditions that you need to follow if we are all to travel together again." Will said as he cleared his throat. I raised an eyebrow as I wondered what these conditions were.

"Well? What are these conditions?" I asked as I noticed that a small smile tugged on his lips.

"You will call me Teach like you always did before." He said and I laughed. It had been a very long time since I laughed but the way he demanded it, made him look like a child. Will of all people looked like a child, the oldest in the group.

"If you so demand it than I see no problem calling you Teach. Am I to do that to everyone? Call you by some nickname?" I asked as I looked around.

"That's right Bubbles! Ya remember my nickname?" Moses asked as I tried to think. What had I called him before? It was something simple. Red?

"Red." I said and his face lit up at the sound of his nickname. "Yes I remember them now." I said as I looked at each of them as I said their names. "Senny. Shirl. C. Teach. Red. JJ." I said and I noticed how Jay smiled at me. He had never done that before. It made me look away much quicker than before. I was scared.

"The other condition." Will said as he looked straight at me. "You will keep no more secrets within this group. If we are to help you, we need to know what we're facing." He said as I nodded. I was a bit reluctant but I had no choice now. I seemed to be using that a lot lately. No choice.

"If I tell you now, they will know. They can hear every word from my mouth. They will stop at nothing to stop me and once they are aroused from their slumber, they may even kill everyone in their path. Innocent or not does not matter to them."

"_We will get to you and you will tell us where the treasure is."_ I flinched as their whispers filled my ears but I needed to keep going.

"Now that they have poisoned me and inflicted a wound by their dark sword, we are more connected than before. I cannot hide at all. They will find me." I stated as the room was dead silent. "Of course, the only safe place would be a holy place filled with nothing but light." I said as they began to wonder where that would be.

"A nicely lit room?" Shirley asked as I shook my head.

"There is only one place that can keep me safe and maybe even purify this wound. Though what we will need will be weapons infused with light and a lot of supplies. We will need light and a lot of it."

"_You cannot run far. We will catch you."_

"We shall leave tomorrow morning than." Will said as they all nodded. He looked at me for approval and I gave him a small nod. He began to give out orders much like he always had before. He told everyone what to get. I asked him if I should do anything and he just told me to rest. So I did. And as I did, I formulated a plan in my mind. It would be risky but it may be the only way to save not only the world and myself but these great friends as well. Yes, I would have to do it that way. They would need to trust me.

"Why didn't you come to us sooner?" Jay asked me just as I was on the verge of falling asleep. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He had the first watch for the night.

"I had things to do."

"We could of helped you."

"No. There would have been nothing you could of done."

After that said, he remained silent and I was allowed to fall asleep.

"_A pleasant day you had but the night is filled with nightmares awaiting you."_ The voices filled my ears as I attempted to sleep. But when I did wake up the next morning, it was because one nightmare had ended and another began.

"Alright, we have everything. Senel and Moses will carry the bags. Jay will inspect the area to make sure it's clear. Shirl and Chloe will keep next to Norma. I will keep to the back." Will announced as they all nodded. "You will lead the way Norma." He said as I gave a curt nod.

"You already know the place where I'm going to take you." I said as we started off. Jay had disappeared within seconds to go scouting ahead. It was not long before he returned and said he saw the shadows move. I only quickened my pace. "We cannot outrun them but they will be upon us if the sun comes down. Hurry!" I called out as we began to move forward again. We needed to head towards Crystal Forest.

Jay had returned saying the Shadows had been left behind in the forest. Crystal Forest was lit up naturally. It would take them great effort for them to find any darkness in here. We slowly made our way through the familiar mazes. We soon came upon the sealed door that would lead to my sanctuary.

"I already told you Norma, this place is sealed." Will said as I placed my hand on the door and moved my hand around until I found where the seal was placed. I traced the name that was written. Sven. I chanted the words that needed to be said as I felt the seal unlock under my fingers as my fist gave off a yellow glow.

"It was sealed because I was the one who sealed it. Let's go inside. Quickly now." I said as everyone walked inside. I quickly sealed us in and we made a small camp where the Everlight used to be.

"Why did you bring us here?" Chloe asked.

"It's the only place we can talk about anything without them hearing everything. Though once they figure out they've been shut out, they'll believe I told you everything so I might as well." I said as I started to tell them about the treasure that my family found. It was the Crown of Power. Many dark jewels resided on the crown as decorations. The Crown could be used for good or evil but that depended on the person. The Shadows were originally the guardians of the Crown of Power but they began to use the Crown for evil and so they became the way the are as punishment. They neither live or can die. They had walked the Earth since the beginning and they fear the light.

"That's one heck of a story Bubbles!" Moses said as he whistled.

"Than what are we supposed to do?" Shirley asked as I looked at her. She seemed worried.

"You told us they cannot be defeated." Senel said.

"There is only one way." I said as they waited for me to say it. "It's to use the Crown of Power." I said.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Chloe asked and I wanted to laugh at such a question but I kept it inside.

"Depends on the person. In my vote, I believe that the Crown of Power should be used by the most purest person in the group." I said as I looked at Shirley.

"No!" Senel was quick to defend her and I saw the way Chloe looked at him now. Did his feelings still waver? "Shirley went through enough already. I don't want to put her in any more danger."

"She had practice with great power as the Merines. All she would have to do is put the crown on and dispel the Shadows for all eternity. The power should come naturally. Than I'll seal the crown so it can never be found again." I simply said though in reality, that wasn't my plan at all. The Crown contained too much evil. Shirley would be no match for its power. I needed a decoy right now.

"It'll be fine Senel. Norma says it's not dangerous." Shirley said as she placed a hand on his arm. He relaxed.

"Shirl will be safe Senel. You have my word." I said as I looked him dead in the eye. He gave a curt nod as he looked away. He must have not been used to me looking so serious yet.

"Alright! What are we waitin' for? Let's get movin'! I am so pumped right now!" Moses said as he began doing squats. He never seems to run out of energy at all.

"Sit down Moses. We don't even know the location of the Crown." Will said as he looked at me.

"You won't believe this but we hid the Crown on the Legacy." I said. It was really a decoy that we hid. In case we needed time to get away, we would send them to that place. It's not like they can open the seals anyway.

"Impossible. One of my spies would of seen you." Jay finally spoke out as I looked at him but he refused to look at me.

"We had our own spies that told us how to move without being seen. I'm sure you heard about the strange activity going on near your home just last year." I said as his eyes widened and he finally looked at me. "That was us. The crown is in a cave that is sealed. I'm sure you've encountered it before." I said with a twinkle in my eye.

"Yes. I know which one." Jay said as I smiled.

"It's settled than. I will teach some of you how to seal and unseal such caves. Who wishes to learn?" I asked as I looked around.

"I must learn. Chloe, Senel and Jay should be taught as well." Will said as he stepped up.

"What about us? Huh?" Moses called out as Shirley giggled.

"We've been left behind." Shirley said as she smiled.

I took Chloe's hand who was in front of me. I faced her right palm up and traced letters onto her palm. Her palm began to radiate a light pink glow. She opened her mouth to say something but I shook my head. She knew now for I showed her how to unseal and seal in her mind. I took Senel's hand next and than Will's. Jay was the last one. I took his hand though by force because he refused to even look at me. I noticed how everyone else had retreated to the deeper part of the cave, giving us space.

"You need to relax Jay." I said but he only tensed even more.

"You said my name like that the night you left." He said and I looked up at him in surprise, his hand resting in my hands. That was the one mistake I made that night

"I used to call you JJ. I'll be sure not to make that mistake again." I said as I smiled but he still did not seem satisfied. "Relax JJ." I said as I continued to look at him. I felt him relax so I began to trace the letters into his palm. His eyes slowly closed though he kept opening them, as if afraid to close them. "Close your eyes and relax JJ. I'll still be here, I promise." I don't know why I said the last few words but they seemed to work for Jay closed his eyes.

I closed my eyes as well as I showed him how to seal and unseal. Though I soon began to trace letters I did not recognize, my finger moving on its own. I felt warm and felt the world around me disappear as it was just the two of us left. I saw a vision. There was a Shadow upon us, his sword raised above his head. I saw that Jay yelled something but I couldn't make out what it was. I tried to scream as Jay flung himself at me to push me out of danger. The sword connected with his stomach. His eyes widened and he spat out blood. No. NO!

"Norma!" My eyes shot open as I panted. I looked around as my dark eyes took in all the light. I was in Crystal Forest. Yes. With Jay. I looked at him to see that he was still alive. "What happened?" He asked as he gave my hand a squeeze.

"I used too much energy." I admitted as I fell forward. I felt weak. I felt his hands on my shoulders to steady me but my head had already collided with his chest lightly. He allowed me to rest against him. He began to shift and he picked me up.

"We'll prepare a bed for you." He told me though I felt too sleepy. Sleepy and warm. I clutched to his shirt as I inhaled his scent. I had always wondered how he smelled like and now that I knew, I liked it.

"_We will get you and he will be the first to go."_ They knew.

The journey to Jay's house was fast for we knew how to get there and we needed to make haste for the Shadows were always upon us. We couldn't stay at Crystal Forest any longer because the Shadows had found a way inside and were practically at the sealed door when we left. I noticed the way that Jay would linger close to me whenever he returned from his scouting, almost protecting me. When there was a monster, he was the one who attacked it and made sure it didn't come close to me as I canted spells to kill it.

We had made it to Jay's home much later than what I expected. We were separated than to give us some space to rest. I was to follow one of them but Jay had grabbed my hand and told me to stay.

"Where will I stay?" I asked him as he led me to his home.

"In my room, under my watch." Jay told me as he led me to his room. I had only been in his room twice I think or maybe once. It was nicely lit, the Shadows would not be able to get to us. I sat down on his bed as I surveyed the room. It was…comfortable.

"Where will you sleep?" I asked as I noted that the bed was too small for two people and there was only one bed.

"The floor." Jay simply stated as he laid down on the floor and faced me. "Is it really here? It seems too easy." He said as I took off my shoes and laid down on the bed.

"Yes. As long as our light does not fade, we will be safe." I answered as he continued to look at me but than he closed his eyes. I closed my eyes as well and I welcomed sleep.

"_You cannot defeat us. We will get the treasure before you." _

No. We would get it together. I felt the wound pulsate under the bandage as I smiled. There would be no turning back.

We came upon the sealed room. I unsealed the room and we walked inside. There were many seals placed inside for protection. I told them we should rest after the 6th seal. I was tiered though not as tiered as I let on.

"We're close now. I can feel it!" Moses said as he was doing squats again.

"Are you really ok with doing this Shirley?" I heard Senel ask and Shirley gave off a sweet smile.

"It'll be fine Senel." She assured him.

"Shirley's strong. We'll be right behind her if anything." Chloe said as she placed a hand on Senel's shoulder.

I took out a candle from my bag and I noticed how everyone looked at me. "It'll keep the Shadows at bay." I said a possible lie as I lit the candle. I leaned my back against the wall. I rested my chin in my hand and covered my nose. It would not be long before I made my escape.

"Norma, this candle…" Will said but he fell asleep fast.

"It's…" Chloe called out but she fell back. Senel managed to catch her just before he fell asleep. Shirley and Moses were already sleeping. I stood up and made my way out. I crouched down near the exit to make sure I can make my way out.

"Are you leaving again?" Jay. How come I did not notice that he was not in the room? That was my first mistake that I made this night.

"Trust in me JJ." I said as he held my wrist tightly.

"How can I when you lied to us?" He asked and I knew he had no right to trust in me now.

"I know. I can't let Shirley do this. She wouldn't be able to hold out with so much power flowing through her."

"And you can?"

"Yes. Now that the Shadows had inflicted me with their darkness, I am the only one capable of using the power." I said but he still refused to let me go. I could feel the Shadows coming nearer.

"We were supposed to do this together." Jay said as I smiled softly at him.

"We are. You've helped me get this far. I will do what I can on my own. If anything goes wrong, I'll trust that you will save me. I'm putting all my trust in you." I said as his eyes bore into me.

"Why me?" He asked and I knew now why. My old feelings were coming back. The old crush I used to have must have been more than a crush.

"_There is no escape now. Join us."_

"Because I've always liked you." I said as I took my ring from Sven and placed it in his palm. I traced the letters onto his palm to give him my message. _This is the key._ I smiled one last time as I leaned in to kiss his cheek. It was enough to stun him as he withdrew his hand and it was enough for me to make my escape.

"Norma Beatty." I looked up as the Shadow was just a foot away. Three others surrounded me. "You will join us." He demanded and I smirked. This was going exactly as I wanted.

"Yes. I do hope I played my part well." I said as I turned around to face the shocked Jay. "We will take revenge on those that hurt us." I said as I looked Jay straight in the eyes. He gave a very small nod, meaning he understood. I turned around and began to walk away, the Shadows following.

"He seems to be taking your departure lightly." One Shadow said as I smirked once again.

"I may have stunned him a bit so he wouldn't follow. It may take a while before it wears off. If it wears off that is." I said as I laughed. It was time to play the evil Princess.

"You will take us to the treasure." Another Shadow demanded.

"On the condition that I get to use it first." I said as they hissed at me. "I would like to get some revenge on those that have hurt me. Some friends I used to have." I said as they all laughed at my remark. I felt the wound pulsate though it was not painful at all. I even…enjoyed it.

"If you prove yourself worthy than you may be our Queen." The first Shadow said as I laughed.

"Queen sounds too old. Call me a Princess and I will be content." I said. "What I will need will be a new dress fit for a Princess. Pure black silk and black heels to go along with them." I demanded as one Shadow disappeared from view.

"Anything else Princess of Darkness?" A Shadow asked me as I smiled.

"We will need a dark castle with a throne for each of us. You all will be my loyal advisors." I said as I suddenly felt full of power. The darkness from the wound was seeping into my body and clouding my mind. We needed to get to the treasure before I lost myself completely.

We uncovered the Crown of Power from the sealed cave. It was contained in a sealed treasure chest. We brought it to an old abandoned castle on the Legacy. That's where we made our home. At first I pretended to hide my emotions but it became natural within the next hour. I could no longer smile like I used to and my laugh was dry. My eyes could see nothing but darkness for they adjusted to it. I no longer needed light.

"Your dress Princess." One said as he held up the dress for me. I fingered the material and changed into the new dress. It was long and fell to my ankles. There was a slit on my left that started from my hip. The top hugged my breasts and the short sleeves hung off my shoulders. I was given a silver necklace with a heart shaped black gem.

"You will open this now Princess." The head Shadow demanded as I finished strapping my heels on. I swept my long hair to one side. It had grown even more now. How long had it been since I've become one of them?

"Yes. Let the fun begin." I said as I kneeled in front of the chest and unsealed it. I opened it slowly as all the Shadows crowded around us. There were six of them in total. I opened the chest completely and they all screeched at the sight. Inside was a lovely silver crown covered in dark gems, much like the necklace I had. There was black fur that decorated the sides. I took it out slowly in both hands as I smiled. The power was finally mine.

"Behold our Princess of Darkness." One Shadow said as they all slowly kneeled down in front of me.

"Yes. I _am_ a Princess." I said as I placed the crown upon my head. I felt the sudden surge of power. I looked at the mirror in the room. I noticed how my body thinned even more and my skin had paled to almost white. My long chestnut hair had turned black and reached the ground. My dark eyes turned a bright red and there was an evil smile on my face. I admired my new nails that had grown longer.

"You will turn this curse around to the ones that had cursed us." The head Shadow said as I laughed. These fools. Those people were already dead.

"My revenge comes first." I said as I turned around to face them. I could use them a little longer. "Those _friends_ won't know what happened." I said. "Though what I need is a female assistant and I know just the person for the job. Go find her." I said as two Shadows went in search. It would almost be over. I sat down on the throne as I panted. This power was overwhelming.

"You won't last with such power." The head Shadow said and I knew that if I could see his face, he would be smirking right now.

"No. But if I am gone, who will you have use the crown? You cannot even touch it. It's filled with too much light." I said as I could finally breath now.

"Where am I? What did you do?" I heard the familiar voice.

"Welcome to my castle Harriet!" I said as I spread my arms. The girl had not changed at all.

"Norma?" She asked as I smiled. I walked down the steps and placed my hand on her head. It was the way I could communicate without them knowing what I was saying.

_Yes, it's me Norma. I'm going to need your help Harriet. I will take away your voice and instead, turn it into a power so you can communicate with someone by your touch. Do you trust in me Harriet?_ I explained to her through my mind. She gave me a nod so I took her voice away and turned it into the power by using the crown.

"What did you do?" A Shadow asked me as I smirked.

"If I am to have a servant than she has to be one that cannot speak. Other wise she will give everything away. Poor girl will be a mute now." I said as I sat back down on the throne. I ushered for Harriet to come stand by me and she did. "Now what to do first?" I asked as I placed my hand on Harriet's hand.

_I want to make sure daddy is ok. _She told me in her mind.

_I know. You will try to get contact with Jay. He's the one that will help me. You will tell him the location of the castle. They have to believe that I'm really evil or it will not work. I'm afraid that if they don't hurry than I might really turn evil. Can you manage? _

_I believe so. I'll try._

"Ah! I know what to do. You will go back home and get caught by your father. You will escape the next day and tell me what you have learned. You shall be my little spy." I said as her dress turned black and her hair became darker. "Go now." I said as she nodded and left the castle.

"And if she does not return?" One Shadow asked.

"She has no choice. She knows one of us would get her by force." I said as they all laughed.

"If she is a mute, how will you learn anything from her?" I gave a heavy sigh. These Shadows were like children sometimes. All they ever did was ask questions.

"By simply stealing her mind. I own it now. She cannot hide any secrets." I said and they laughed again. I kept a straight face as I looked on. Than, something came to mind. ."I will need a sword. I cannot welcome _friends_ without a lovely sword." I said as one Shadow quickly made his way to find me a weapon. He brought me back a Dark sword. I admired the dark blade. It would have to do. They would never see this coming.

"The spy has returned." One Shadow said. "And she's being followed by them." He said and I smiled. The sooner the better.

"Keep them at bay for a while. Do not hurt them for that will be my job. I must see what my little spy has learned." I said as they all screeched and left the room. Harriet tumbled into the room. She quickly ran up to my side and placed a hand on my own.

_They're coming here now. I told Jay what you told me. Daddy is quiet angry. Jay said that no one else knows about your plans. It's just him. _So Jay had not told anyone anything about that night. They all believe that I turned against them. It would take a while before I could gain their trust again.

"Let them come." I said for I knew the Shadows could hear me. _You did well Harriet. I will return you to your father soon. _I said and she nodded.

I heard the footsteps as they all ran around the castle. It was not long before they came upon my throne room. They all panted, trying to see me but it was very dim. I allowed two candles next to me to give off a blue flame. Most of them gasped at my appearance.

"Norma?" Shirley asked in her high voice. It disturbed the darkness because I could hear all the Shadows screech.

"Welcome to my lovely castle dear _friends_." I said as I spread my arms in greeting though I soon placed my and on Harriet's again. _Jay must throw the ring at me. It's the only way to stop this. He must place all his faith into it._ I told her.

"Give us back my daughter!" Will yelled out angrily as he held his hammer, ready to strike.

"She is no further use to me. You can take her back." I said as I pushed Harriet forward so that she stumbled. She quickly ran to them in tears. Will hugged her and than placed her by his side. I watched as she slowly inched her way towards Jay and lightly took his hand. I knew she gave him my message because he looked up at me.

"Kill them now and return us." One Shadow said as they all emerged from the darkness.

"Entertain me and I will." I said as they all hissed but proceeded towards the group. I wanted to yell out to Jay but I knew that my voice would betray me. So I looked at him yet again and gave a curt nod. He nodded as well and quickly threw the ring at me with such speed that I believed I would never catch it, but I did.

Some of the Shadows whirled around to face me. They had believed I would be harmed. I noticed there was a rock attached to the ring. Smart thinking Jay. "Such an idle rock cannot harm me." I said as I threw the rock on the ground. The Shadows continued to advance on the team. I placed the ring on and I felt all of the darkness leave me. I dug my heel into the ground and sent a surge of power towards my friends. The ground cracked underneath them and radiated a bright white light. Their clothes changed to pure white. Their weapons became golden. I noticed that my own dress had turned white and my black hair was now silver blonde. The dark blade in my hand became infused with light.

"You betrayed us!" The head Shadow screeched as they turned their attention to me.

"No. You simply misread my intentions." I said as I used my sword to attack him. "Pierce their hearts! It's the only way to kill them." I said as I dug my sword into a Shadow's heart.

"You will become like us for using the Crown for your own purpose." He said right before he turned to dust.

"I'm doing this to save the world from beings like you." I simply said as I helped the others fight off the remaining Shadows.

"Norma?" Chloe asked as they all looked at me. Strangely, I don't even feel like myself anymore.

"I must thank you all." I said though it wasn't my voice anymore. I wasn't even the one speaking. "Allow me to give you eternal gifts." The voice said as I felt some of the power leave me.

"A sword?" Chloe asked as I noticed that she held a lovely sword in her hands.

"A sword that will not cut the flesh of the innocent. It will serve you in your time of justice." The voice explained as Chloe placed her hand on the blade only to have it go through her hand without even hurting her.

"Magnificent! Such a map!" I heard Will say as he held up an old packet filled with maps.

"Those maps are worth for they are old. Their hidden treasures will make you happy for many years to come." I noticed how Shirley seemed to give off a pink glow. "Your voice is loud and high. It will now become your advantage. Singing was bestowed upon you, use it as you like." I turned to look at Harriet. "Your mother's grave will have flowers all year round. They will neither wilt nor die for all eternity." She smiled at me.

"What 'bout me?" Moses asked as I giggled inside.

"Your gift awaits at your home. An old friend that will be allowed to stay by your side." The voice explained as Moses just scratched his head. I looked at Senel next. "Your house is small and you do not have the money to extend it. It shall be done." It said as he smiled. I than looked at Jay and my eyes softened. "You love your home dearly and your family. Your home shall be protected for all eternity. No disaster shall fall upon it." It said as I closed my eyes.

_Thank you. _I said as I opened my eyes and noticed how I was floating in a white space. There was a womanly figure in front of me bathed in white light.

"Is there anything you wish for Norma?" She asked me as I simply nodded.

_No. I have everything I need._ I said.

"Than accept a small gift from me. You shall be given a guardian cat that will share your lifespan. When you will have children, she will have children to bare guardians for your children. She will watch over you." She told me as a yellow and orange cat materialized in front of me. I hugged it as I closed my eyes and felt everything disappear.

"Norma!" I heard the voices of my friends as I fell on my knees. I was wearing a simple orange dress and white sandals. My long hair fell over my shoulders in front of me. They were back to their original color. I looked up at them all as I smiled. They were all back to normal as well.

"I'm back." I said as I grinned.

"Come 'ere Bubbles!" Moses said as I was pulled to my feet and brought into a tight hug. He spun me around in happiness and I laughed. When he finally placed me down, Chloe was next to hug me. Than it was Shirley. I hugged Senel's arm, much like how I used to and he just patted my head with his other one. I thanked Harriet and she hugged me in response saying that I had rescued her for she was kidnapped.

"You've become strong Norma." Will said as he placed a hand on my head. I looked up at him and smiled. He hugged me tightly as well though he let me go faster than any of the others. I noticed how embarrassed he was.

"JJ!" I called out as I flung my arms around his neck. I felt his right hand rest on the middle of my back. "Thank you for trusting me." I whispered in his ear as I felt him tense a bit. I let him go and noticed the small blush on his cheeks. I looked back at everyone to notice that they were all gone. I wanted to go find them but Jay had caught my hand.

"Promise me you'll never do something like that again." He said as he looked at me. I gave him a gentle smile.

"Promise." I said and he smiled in return. "Now let's go before we're last." I said as I took off running, dragging Jay behind me. But I knew he didn't resist because he even held my hand tighter. We ran past the group and I grinned, feeling my old self returning. "Last one home is a Red!" I called out as we continued to run.

Jay had been the first one and I came in second because I still held his hand. We let go as we tried to catch our breath. Next came Senel along with Chloe. Soon after came Moses with Shirley. I was quiet surprised that she could keep up so well. Last came Will with Harriet on his back.

"You're a disgrace daddy! Now you'll be called a Red!" Harriet called out as we all laughed. I felt something near my feet and when I looked down, the cat was at my feet. I picked her up and smiled.

We than heard a distant howl and we turned to see the familiar face of Geit. Moses jumped up in happiness as he hugged his old friend and cried in happiness. We all welcomed Geit back. It was good to have him around again.

"What are you going to do now?" Chloe asked me as we all walked through the town.

"We have extra room if you wish to stay with us for a while." Will said as Harriet nodded in agreement. I laughed.

"I need to see how David is doing." I said as they all gave me strange looks. "My brother-in-law." I said as they all nodded in understanding. I than left them all as I went to David's house. I knocked on the door and David opened the door. He looked much happier than what I last remember and his shirt was even ironed!

"Norma!" He called out in happiness as he hugged. I returned the hug as I laughed. "Come in! We just finished making a late lunch. Would you care to join?" He asked as I nodded. It had been a while since I last ate some good food.

We walked inside the kitchen and I was surprised at how neat everything was. Charlie sat on a chair as he munched on his sandwich. Though once he saw me he quickly came and hugged me, yelling "Aunty!"

"Hello Charlie. I hope you've been good." I said as he nodded.

"He's been an Angel." I looked up at the new voice. There was a fair woman wiping her hands on her apron. She extended one hand in greeting as she smiled. "I'm Sarah." She said as I smiled and shook her hand.

"Norma." I replied. I looked at David who looked on with embarrassment.

"If I'm in the way, I'll come back later." Sarah said as I looked from her to David. I knew the immediate relationship they held.

"How long?" I asked David as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Three weeks." He said.

"I'm not here to replace your sister Norma." Sarah told me as I smiled.

"I know." I said as I placed a hand on David's shoulder. "I'm really glad for you both. Natalie would be happy too." I said as they both smiled.

"Thank you Norma." Sarah said.

"Don't go thanking me yet! You'll be seeing a lot of me. I have to make sure David and Charlie are being treated right." I said. "But I believe you'll do just fine." I said. We than all sat down at the table and enjoyed our lunch. I didn't tell them where I was or where I was going. I spent the night at their house and than said goodbye as I packed my bag and hung it over my shoulder.

I went to tell Will I would be going to Crystal Forest and than to see Jay's family. Will simply smiled and told me I could what I wanted as long as I returned to visit once in a while. I nodded as I made my way to Crystal Forest. I unsealed the room and took one last look at the place. I took off Sven's ring from my finger and placed it where the Everlight used to be.

"I hope I never have to use this again." I said as I turned to leave. "Come now Milky." I said as the cat meowed in response and followed me. We than made our way to Jay's house. I saw the way Senel's house looked and it was grand. I wanted to make sure that Jay's home was protected just like the goddess had said.

"Norma!" I was greeted by Jay's family. They brought me to their home and so we sat down on their fluffy big carpet. I could feel the magic in the air, meaning that they would all be protected. They told me that Jay rarely came home these days but they believed he would return soon so I waited. They soon had to go to work but they told me I could wait in Jay's room until he returned.

I went up to Jay's room and sat down on his bed. Milky jumped up next to me and curled up into a ball as she fell asleep. I smiled as I gently petted her. I heard the doors open downstairs.

"What's wrong Jay?" Pippo asked as Jay muttered something that I could not understand. "Don't worry Jay! If you go to your room than you'll feel better." I smiled and contained my laugh inside as Jay entered the room.

"What the hell are they talking about?" He asked himself and he didn't seem to notice me yet.

"A bad day perhaps?" I asked him as I grinned. Jay looked up at me with wide eyes. I stood up from the bed. "Sorry for intruding. I thought I would stop by and-" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence because Jay's arms were around me in a tight hug. "JJ?" I whispered. What could be wrong with him.

"I thought you disappeared again." He told me as I smiled. I placed my hands around him as I returned the hug. I announced where I was going to everyone. Had no one told him?

"I told them all where I was going. Didn't you ask them?" I asked him as he finally let me go from the hug and I noticed he clenched his fist.

"Those idiots. They all told me something different." He muttered as I laughed. He seemed to have calmed down as well so we sat down on his bed, Milky between us. "What brought you here?"

"I wanted to make sure your home was protected. I see that it is." I said as I smiled up at him.

"Yeah. Everyone says they feel the difference in the air. Saying it's magic." Jay said as he shook his head.

"Well I should get going." I said as I stood up.

"Where will you go?" Jay asked as he stood up as well. I saw that Milky had stood up and stretched as she let out a yawn.

"Stay with Teach for a while until I figure out what to do. I thought that once everything was over, I would help David raise Charlie but he found someone and I'm glad." I said as I looked down.

"Stay with me." His voice was low and I barely caught the words but I knew what he had said. "I'm sure they won't mind and we could use a Treasure Hunter around." He said as I smiled.

"I guess I can stay for a while." I said and he smiled. "But if I don't like it than I'm out." I said as I grinned and he nodded in understanding. I turned to leave the room but Jay caught my hand and I was forced to looked at him but he held his gaze on the floor.

"Was it true what you told me that night?" He asked me and I wondered what he meant. Did he mean my hairclip?

"If you mean my hairclip than I'm pretty sure I left it with the Innkeeper." I said but he shook his head.

"About you always…liking me." He said in such a soft voice that I had a hard time making out his words.

"Of course I've always liked you! I don't exactly hate anyone you know." I said as I grinned. He didn't seem satisfied with my answer.

"Never mind. Let's tell the others that you'll be staying." Jay said as he walked in front of me. He had let my hand go so this time it was my turn to grab his hand and hold him back.

"I do like you. A lot." I said as I felt my face heat up and my heartbeat increase. Since when had my feelings become so strong concerning Jay? Hadn't I always been in love with Sven? Perhaps that was never love to begin with.

Jay turned around and he pulled his hand away. He pushed back some of my hair and took out my old clip. He placed it in my hair just how it always had been. I smiled as I felt the clip in my hair. He blushed and looked away but I placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face to look at me. I continued to smile as I stood on my tiptoes. When had he grown so tall? I closed the gap between our lips in a sweet kiss. It was my first kiss too. I felt his hands go around my waist as he deepened the kiss. I was the one who broke away though Jay was a bit reluctant.

"It seems you held back some feelings from me as well." I said as I laughed. He only smiled as he still held me close.

"I hope you'll be staying longer now." He said as I laughed.

"It would be too hard for me to leave now." I said as he leaned in for another kiss.

~The End~


End file.
